A Mistake
by livesonwisteria
Summary: After an overheard insult, Umbridge makes a mistake by giving Draco and his sort of Ravenclaw girlfriend one of her infamous detentions. Now Lucius, Draco, Dumbledore and Harry are after her-When she isn't in control it's going to be a very different year
1. First Lesson

The fifth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws filed into the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, curious of what this new teacher w

The fifth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws filed into the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, curious of what this new teacher would bring, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs from their year had already had Defence Against the Dark Arts. Needless to say, the reports were exactly that great, but the Slytherins had reasoned that it was just Potter exaggerating, and the Ravenclaws had decided that it was still a lesson, and there was plenty of things they could learn, so it shouldn't be too bad.

They sat down in the normal way, when Slytherins were with other houses, there was generally a divide between Slytherin and either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but it was widely accepted that it was okay to associate, or even be friends with people from Ravenclaw, a well respected house. Muggleborns tended to be in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the most, so this made it even better. Crabbe and Goyle sat together. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass sat together. Draco sat next to a Ravenclaw called Selena Chang, incidentally, Cho Chang's younger sister, and it was rumoured that Draco was trying to prove to Harry that he could get a Chang as well, but it also true that Draco wanted to get away from Pansy. Terry Boot and Tracy Davis sat together, another example of Slytherin/Ravenclaw interhouse mingling. Most of the other students just sat with someone from their own house, like Padma Patil who never willingly sat next to most Slytherins.

When they sat down, a small witch dressed entirely in bright pink, a colour that really didn't look too good on her, descended the stairs at the front of the classroom.

"Hem, hem," she said, louder than necessary, especially as they were already paying attention. If everyone hadn't already been looking at her, they were now.

"I am Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge," she said, in a somewhat snooty voice. "I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the next three years until you graduate. The Ministry appointed me when your _Headmaster _could not seem to find a suitable replacement, I daresay your previous and constantly changing teachers have not been up to standard at all. What did you have in third year? Oh yes, a _werewolf. _ None of them seem to have followed the _correct_ ministry approved curriculum, and, I'm afraid that this has left your year far below the stand we require for OWL year. You will be pleased to know though, that, I with the help of the ministry, will be able to fix these problems, and get you up to standard in time for your OWLS."

After everybody had copied down the course aims that had appeared on the blackboard once she tapped her wand on it, she then instructed everybody to begin reading the first chapter of the rather dull text book everybody had had to buy.

It continued like this in utterly dull and boring silence, until people started hearing hushed whispered from the back of the room. Umbridge, being near the front of the room, didn't really hear anything. Sitting at the back was Draco, more bored than most as his Father had instructed him to read all of his books so that he would be prepared for classes, unlike his house and classmates, thus gaining an advantage over them. Selena had done the same, and two very bored people ended up sitting next to each other.

"Merlin, this lesson is so boring. All of other teachers were much better," complained Selena.

"I know, it doesn't look like we're going to be doing any spells at all, just stupid reading," agreed Draco, trying to keep his voice down.

"What can we do about it though?" asked Selena, forgetting to whisper.

"I don't know, it looks like the old hag is going to stay this boring all year long," said Draco.

"Draco Malfoy. Selena Chang," yelled Professor Umbridge. "Detention for not doing the work, insulting a teacher, and talking in class. My office at seven pm, don't be late!"

Draco and Selena exchanged amused glances, it wasn't even that bad. Writing lines with each other might even be a bit fun; it was something they were prepared to do if it would annoy their new awful teacher.


	2. Lunch

"Draco Malfoy

"_Draco Malfoy. Selena Chang," yelled Professor Umbridge. "Detention for not doing the work, insulting a teacher, and talking in class. My office at seven pm, don't be late!"_

_Draco and Selena exchanged amused glances, it wasn't even that bad. Writing lines with each other might even be a bit fun; it was something they were prepared to do if it would annoy their new awful teacher._

_-&-_

A few minutes later, defense was over and the fifth years walked along Hogwarts' long winding corridors to lunch, everyone certainly needed after Defence. The lesson was right up there in the list of the most boring lessons ever. Everybody was hoping that it wouldn't continue for the whole year, they couldn't read books all year.

Draco slumped down onto one of the long benches that ran along the hall next to the Slytherin with a scowl clearly etched upon his face. Throwing his bag under the table, he looked up and glared across the table at whoever had the misfortune of sitting next to Draco in a bad mood.

It happened to be Pansy, someone who didn't normally tolerate his bad moods, and she responded with an equally icy glare.

"My father will hear about this," scowled Draco.

"Oh yeah?" asked Pansy sarcastically.

"Yes," growled Draco. "Defence is normally a half decent lesson, with the exception of second year and that Lockhart idiot though, it wasn't even that bad when we had the werewolf. Father had even told me a few new hexes I was thinking of getting Crabbe and Goyle to test on Weasel and the mudblood, but no this old hag of a teacher thinks she can just make us read a stupid book all year, and then she gives me and Selena detention, just for pointing out that fact."

"So, it's only detention. You'll survive," said Pansy. Draco was sure she'd got meaner since he had started spending time with Selena instead of her, but to be honest he wasn't really interested in Pansy romantically, his father had pushed him towards her since she was one of the purest purebloods around, but he wasn't bothered about it that much as long as there were a pureblood. After all, Selena was only a first generation pureblood, something he had neglected to tell his father.

"Yes, but detention is not something befitting a _Malfoy_," said Draco who was sounding rather snooty.

"Yeah," said Pansy, still not sounding very interested, and reached over and grabbed the chocolate éclair that Draco had been eyeing from under his nose.

"Hey," exclaimed Draco.

"Ah well, too slow," said Pansy with a grin. _She really is getting annoying now, I think it would be a good idea to get back on her good side._

"So, Pansy," said Draco, looking across at her into her eyes, pausing.

"Yes," she said, paying attention.

"Have you done your Potions homework yet? I was thinking we could do it tonight in the common room when I get back from detention," he suggested, knowing that even with Snape's blatant favoritism, potions was still one of her weakest subjects. Even while he said this, he was still hoping that she didn't mistake this as romantic interest.

"Sure," she said, sounding relieved that she would have some help with her worst subject.

"So, what time do you think you'll get back from detention then?" asked Pansy.

"I really don't know," replied Draco…


	3. A Letter

Draco stormed out of Potions in a foul mood, he wasn't at all happy

Draco stormed out of Potions in a foul mood, he wasn't at all happy. Uncle Severus had had the nerve to doubt and insult his superior potions abilities, even complimenting Grangers potions. Instead of making the basic fever reducer that they had been, it had seemed as if they had been making some sort of mind control potion. It really was quite out of character for Uncle Severus to point out his mistakes, small as they of course were, and this would have to be another thing to tell his father.

Dinner would be in around forty five minutes like every day, it was always served half past five, until then, it was free time that could be spent in the common room or the library, flying, or anywhere else within reason. Then, dinner was served buffet style, and ended at quarter past six. Detention normally started at half past six, which gave you time to get whatever you needed from your dormitory, and to get to the place where you had the detention, as you would obviously only get in more trouble if you were late. If you didn't have detention, you were free to do whatever you wanted, such as quidditch practice. Curfew was different for different years, and 5th year curfew was nine pm, meaning you had to be back in the common room by nine pm. There wasn't really a lights out time, except for first to third years, the other years had to be reasonably quiet, or their heads of house would come, and Draco knew from experience that Severus Snape at three 'o' clock in the morning was not a pretty sight, so generally Draco tried to keep quiet, and the others in his dorm as well when it got past around ten pm.

He decided that he would go to the owlery to deliver a letter to his father, once he had stopped in an empty classroom or somewhere to edit his letter, and add in the bit about his Uncle Severus forgetting about blood purity, which Draco was sure that his father would be interested to find out. Then, he'd drop his things off at his dorm except his quill, and have dinner then walk to detention with Selena, and do his homework when he got back to the common room. Not exactly a great day, but it would have to do.

He started walking towards the owlery, unfortunately, it was really near to the Gryffindor tower, so he normally saw quite a few of them heading to their own common room, in the last few days when he had been coming to the owlery to deliver letters to his parents and Aunt, he had seen Potter in here a lot. Once, he had tried glancing over his shoulder to see who he was so obsessed with writing to, but the letter had been quickly taken out of his sight.

He glanced down at his letter, making sure that the grammar and spelling was correct, as his father always insisted on proper letter writing. It said: -

Father,

The first week back has not been at all satisfactory, and I felt that I should inform you about what has happened. I found out that nothing happened to Harry Potter, proving that he is exempt from the rules when he performed underage magic in a muggles house. Then, once I arrived and went to the Prefect's compartment, of course Pansy was the other Slytherin Prefect, I then discovered that for Gryffindor, the Prefect is Granger, the muggleborn who always gets higher marks than anyone else, blood purity is really going downhill.

We had our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson today, and our new teacher is ministry appointed, she opposes Potter, and I know that you said she would be a good influence, and appreciate pure blooded students, especially Slytherins, which would definitely mean me, since I'm the purest Slytherin, and a Prefect, but she had the nerve to give me a detention, even though I wanted tonight to get a feel for my new broom, I am of course, very grateful for that Father.

Uncle Severus has also behaved rather strangely today, again, even though you assured me that he would be here to help me. Maybe next time you talk to people, you should use different _persuasion techniques_. He favoured Granger over me in Potions, saying my potion wasn't up to standard!

Yours sincerely,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Father had given him a new owl after the one he had received in first year had been hit by a stray curse when they were practising duelling, and he looked in the large room, wondering where she was.

He spotted her at the back of the room, near the window and clearly yearning to fly, Draco fulfilled her wish, tying the letter to her leg, patting her head and telling her where to deliver the letter to.

Checking his watch, he realized that he only had twenty minutes to get to the dungeons, dump his stuff and then go to the great hall for dinner. It was a good thing the dungeons were fairly near the great hall.

He flew down the stairs, rounding a corner and unfortunately walking straight into Professor Snape someone who he was not in the mood to talk to at all. Snape wore his usual sneer, and said "Draco, I thought you knew better than to run in the corridors,"

"Sorry _Professor_," replied Draco, dripping sarcasm. "Oh, and by the way, my father will know about how much you _love_ mudbloods now."

Professor Snape looked slightly confused, "Draco, what are you talking about?"

"_You_ said Granger's potion was good, and mine needed extra newt's eye,"

Professor Snape glared at him, then said "Well, Draco maybe _I _might have to drop your marks, it's quite simple really, you don't do good enough potions, you don't get a good enough mark," He decided to write a note to Lucius later, incase he got the wrong end of the stick with Draco's letter, not realizing that Draco was simply becoming too arrogant, expecting his marks to be handed to him, like everything else in his life. Sweeping past Draco, he left to go and join Dumbledore for a quick meeting before dinner, whilst Draco dashed down the stairs, breaking into a run once more and panting out the password – 'Gobstones'

Pushing the door open to his dorm, he found it empty, and then strode over to his bed, the middle one, and emptied the contents of his bag out, grabbing his quill, ink and parchment from the mess on his bed.

Only just did he make it to the hall in time, when he sat down, Dumbledore was waving his wand to make the food appear, it was a good thing there were no rules about when you had to be there for. Being a bit late to dinner didn't really matter.

After a rather enjoyable dinner of steak pie and crème brulee, he headed over to the Ravenclaw table, from there he and Selena walked through a few corridors to Umbridge's classroom, which was next door to the Defence classroom.

They stopped outside the closed door to knock, and Umbridge's high, girly voice answered – 'Come in,'

They entered, only to see Harry Potter sitting at a desk looking rather depressed…


	4. Detention

They stopped outside the closed door to knock, and Umbridge's high, girly voice answered – 'Come in,'

_They stopped outside the closed door to knock, and Umbridge's high, girly voice answered – 'Come in,'_

_They entered, only to see Harry Potter sitting at a desk looking rather depressed…_

_  
-&-_

_  
_An instant smirk materialized onto Draco's face, Potter was here? He would not be spending a whole hour with him, and he fully intended to tell Umbridge that.

Seeing he was about to say something, Umbridge opened her mouth, "You're late Mr Malfoy, Miss Chang,"

"No we're not!" exclaimed Selena, then realizing that Umbridge might find a way to turn anything they said around.

Umbridge threw her a scathing look, "Do you want another detention Miss Chang?"

"No, sorry Professor Umbridge," replied Selena, doing her best to look as if she was sorry.

"I _suppose_ I'll let it slide this time,"

Draco took the momentary silence as a time to complain, "I am not spending my evening with _Potter_. My father will hear about this,"

"Tell your father if you want," said Umbridge, not seeming to care at all. "Now, take a seat. Miss Chang, at the end of the row next to Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy at the other side of Mr Potter."

They took a seat, albeit reluctantly, Selena with a huge over exaggerated sigh, which didn't exactly win her any points with Umbridge. There was a quill already laid out at the desk in front of them, along with some parchment. Draco sneered at the inferior looking quill and grabbed his own priceless phoenix feather quill from his pocket.

"No, Mr Malfoy," said Umbridge, shaking her head. "The quill I've provided for you is _special_, and you will use it. It doesn't even need ink."

With that, she left the room, her robes swishing in a way that could rival Snape. Just as Draco started grumbling, Umbridge popped her head back in the door, "Oh, and incase I forgot, there will be _no_ talking,"

Draco picked up the quill, poised and ready to start writing 'I must not lie' but he didn't know how many times, she had just told him to write until the message 'sunk in', considering what she had been like so far, he might be here until curfew. Three hours of writing lines was _not_ good.

His first line written, he realized there was a slight pain in his hand, and glanced at it, with a sudden realization, one that wasn't too good. There a slight red scar on his hand, and when he looked closer at the parchment he saw a deep red colour, the colour of blood. She'd had him using a blood quill!

Grabbing Selena, he stormed out of the room, walking straight into Umbridge who was standing outside the room, she opened her mouth, most likely to tell him off for not being in detention, but he was quicker.

"Blood quills!" he exclaimed, holding it up. "Don't worry, my father _will_ hear about this," he said before walking down the corridor.

The last thing he saw was a slight flicker of fear on Umbridge's face, before it regained its usual snooty impression, and she started shouting at him.


	5. Harry's detention

_**Harry's POV of the last chapter. Most of the changes are underlined!**_

Harry sat slumped over a desk in Umbridge's classroom, feeling utterly depressed. This wasn't shaping up to be such a great year so far. The summer started off awful as usual, when he went to the Dursleys, but the end was great when he saw Sirius for the rest of the holidays. Once he got to school though, his mood had went downhill. Constantly reminded of the place where Cedric had died, the guilt had reached overwhelming proportions. It was only made worse by the fact that Dumbledore refused to look at him. Umbridge the toad face really was the icing on the cake. 

Yawning, he wondered what Umbridge was doing. Normally, he had to write lines as soon as he got to the classroom to "make sure the message stuck." Not that he was complaining though, it wasn't as if he actually liked carving words into his hand. 

Strangely enough, he heard footsteps and muffled whispers at the door. Maybe it was another professor talking to Umbridge? Hopefully, it wasn't Snape. They had to be the worst combination of teachers ever. 

A click signified the door opening, and, looking up, he saw Umbridge, Malfoy and a Ravenclaw girl called Selena. There were rumours that Draco was only hanging round with Selena to prove that he could get with a Chang, after Harry's failure to snag Cho Chang last year. It was just the sort of thing Malfoy would do.

An instant smirk materialized on Malfoy's face as soon as they made eye contact. This was worrying to say the least. Especially when, a moment after the smirk happened, a glare appeared.

Glancing back over to Umbridge, Harry realized that she had noticed this, and saw her say "You're late Mr Malfoy, Miss Chang." They weren't, but it was always fun to see Malfoy getting into trouble, especially as it didn't happen all that often.

"No we're not!" exclaimed Selena, and then it looked like she was realizing that Umbridge might find a way to turn anything they said around. It was certainly true for Harry, indeed, it was the reason why he had these detentions.

Umbridge threw her a scathing look, "Do you want another detention Miss Chang?"

"No, sorry Professor Umbridge," replied Selena, doing her best to look as if she was sorry. It was actually quite convincing, maybe she should have been a Slytherin.

"I _suppose_ I'll let it slide this time," he heard Umbridge say in her annoying simpering voice.

Draco took the momentary silence as a time to complain, "I am not spending my evening with _Potter_. My father will hear about this." Harry tried not to laugh at this. It wasn't like he wanted to spend the evening with Malfoy either, and using the father excuse? He never stopped using it since they started Hogwarts. Admittedly though, Umbridge was one of the few people who might feel threatened by it. 

"Tell your father if you want," said Umbridge, not seeming to care at all. "Now, take a seat. Miss Chang, at the end of the row next to Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy at the other side of Mr Potter." Harry was quite shocked. Surely Umbridge was the same as all the other Ministry workers? Any Ministry worker with an ounce of common sense would know how powerful and influential Lucius Malfoy was, especially someone who was so close to Fudge.  


Draco and Selena took their seats, albeit reluctantly, Selena with a huge over exaggerated sigh, which didn't exactly win her any points with Umbridge. There was a quill already laid out at the desk in front of them, along with some parchment. Draco sneered at the inferior looking quill and grabbed his own priceless phoenix feather quill from his pocket. So Malfoy, always having to have the best of everything. 

"No, Mr Malfoy," said Umbridge, shaking her head. "The quill I've provided for you is _special_, and you will use it. It doesn't even need ink."

With that, she left the room, her robes swishing in a way that could rival Snape. Just as Draco started grumbling, Umbridge popped her head back in the door, "Oh, and incase I forgot, there will be _no_ talking." Yes, because he would want to talk to Malfoy.  


Draco picked up the quill, poised and ready to start writing , as did Harry and Selena. After doing one line, Harry watched Draco glance at his hand then make the painfully obvious realization that it was a blood. A look of fury appeared on his face.  


With a look of fury still clearly etched upon his face, he stood up and after motioning for Selena to come with him, he strode towards the door, walking straight into Professor Umbridge. 

  
From what Harry could see, she didn't look happy, then again, Draco didn't sound happy - "Blood quills!" he exclaimed, holding it up. "Don't worry, my father _will_ hear about this," he said before walking down the corridor.

  
Craning his neck, Harry saw a slight flicker of fear on Umbridge's face, before it regained its usual snooty impression, and she started shouting at Draco.

  
Now this is interesting! Malfoy might not be quite as bad as he has always seemed. Maybe we can work something out…


	6. Enter Lucius

**A/N: Recommendation for this chapter is Dissimilis by Joyce LaKee (X-Files crossover) Also, I have a new poll up!**

Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor-

Sitting at his study desk, Lucius was trying to make sense of the documents Fudge had sent him. He had become Fudge's unofficial advisor behind the scenes, it was a good thing as well, Fudge was so incompetent that the country would be in a mess without him.

A sharp tapping at the window broke his concentration, and he recognized the jet-black owl hovering there to be Draco's. Nothing unexpected, as Lucius always had expected for Draco to owl him every so often with the events in Hogwarts. It was the next best thing to being there himself. Dumbledore really was totally incompetent – even if you forgot how much of a muggle lover he was, there was still other good reasons to get rid of him. Hogwarts used to be one of the safest places in the wizarding world, now it was full of danger, students constantly getting injured and killed. Draco had been attacked by a horrible hippogriff in his third year, and the hippogriff had been allowed to live, even with all his influence.

Unfolding the letter he began to scan through it, his expressions ranging from frustration to shock as he read through it:-

Father,

The first week back has not been at all satisfactory, and I felt that I should inform you about what has happened. I found out that nothing happened to Harry Potter, proving that he is exempt from the rules when he performed underage magic in a muggles house. Then, once I arrived and went to the Prefect's compartment, of course Pansy was the other Slytherin Prefect, I then discovered that for Gryffindor, the Prefect is Granger, the muggleborn who always gets higher marks than anyone else, blood purity is really going downhill.

We had our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson today, and our new teacher is ministry appointed, she opposes Potter, and I know that you said she would be a good influence, and appreciate pure blooded students, especially Slytherins, which would definitely mean me, since I'm the purest Slytherin, and a Prefect, but she had the nerve to give me a detention, even though I wanted tonight to get a feel for my new broom, I am of course, very grateful for that Father.

Uncle Severus has also behaved rather strangely today, again, even though you assured me that he would be here to help me. Maybe next time you talk to people, you should use different _persuasion techniques_. He favored Granger over me in Potions, saying my potion wasn't up to standard!

Yours sincerely,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius sighed. There were a lot of different things in this letter, some which needed attention, and some which were just Draco being Draco. It wasn't like he could do anything about who the head of Gryffindor chose as her houses prefects. Severus was another matter, Dumbledore had probably told him to stop being so painfully obviously partial to Slytherin, he had known it wasn't a good idea to skip Draco's potions tutoring this summer. With the Dark Lord back though, a lot of things had to be put on hold.

The Ministry appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was a shock however. Lucius had arranged the new professor very carefully, knowing that Hogwarts would have to accept a ministry appointed professor was too good an opportunity to pass up. He had chosen just the sort of typical Ministry person he needed, someone who would oppose Dumbledore, someone with power, someone without the dark mark and someone who appreciated the old families. Something had gone wrong, but he didn't know what, he wished he knew though.

He had received a quick floo call from Severus earlier, he had seemed quite worried about Draco, and about what Lucius would do to him. It seemed Draco had been saying things again. Writing a stern letter back to Draco would probably be the best course of action.

Opening the desk drawer, he pulled out a roll of parchment and addressed the letter. That was as far as he got before he noticed another owl. Wondering who was contacting him now, he observed that it was quite messy unlike the mail he usually received. Filled with smudges, it was written with green ink on a torn scrap of parchment. The person who had written it was obviously in a rush.

It was no surprise when he reached the end of the two line letter to see that the scrawl was Draco's. the surprise was instead in the contents as the letter simply said – _"The bitch has us using blood quills – not just me but Selena and Potter as well. Get rid of her. Draco."_

While Lucius didn't approve of the language, he undeniably agreed with Draco's sentiments. Although he owned a few dark artefacts including the odd blood quill, it didn't mean he wanted his son and heir being taught by a professor who used dark artefacts as punishment.

He wasn't happy. Grabbing his cloak and a handful of floo powder, he was going to Hogwarts…


End file.
